G0Z
Most of the stuff I say is based on a ROBLOX myth known as G0z. The story isn't true however the profile G0z exists in ROBLOX. Myth hunters are still trying to find what the myth means. But it isn't solved yet. Let's get straight to the creepypasta. It is completely fine if you dislike my creepypasta. But you should only be criticizing the story, not me as a person. With that said, lets begin. I always hated clowns when I was young. They were just freaky. That's one of the reasons why I hated the circus besides animal abuse. But this Roblox profile was responsible for making clowns for me.... even creepier. In 2012 I played Roblox at that time. I loved it. But I found this profile called G0Z. He was a mixture of a doctor and a clown. I hated clowns so I clicked off the profile and decided to play some popular games at the time. I couldn't remember what games it was, but I remember it was good. There was also this game called "Join A Random Game!" made by G0Z. At the time I already forgot who G0Z was, so I played it. It sent me to a game called "My Happy Town!" Made by G0Z again. It was a broken down town with a few odd men playing a banjo or a guitar. One was pink and the other one was light brownish. I decided to walk around, I found a bar. It didn't have a name at all. Quite strange and some music that really fitted the mood of the place. You couldn't even drink anything. Later I found a van. It included pictures of a clown (Most likely G0Z) and some other pictures. It then brought me to a completely plain area, with nothing at all. Just when I was about to leave, G0Z himself joined the game. At this point the leave button was disabled, and the red X button was also disabled. I couldn't mute Roblox either. He used some sort of exploit that he used to teleport to me. I was then sent to his other place called "Fun House" I was greeted at the circus. He then spawned creepy puppets. I was afraid of puppets at the time, so I couldn't help to get rid of them. He then spawned other clowns. I was also afraid of them. After this my computer got the Blue Screen Of Death. So I had to restart my computer. After doing it I went back to ROBLOX, My avatar was changed into a clown. All the games I could play were "Fun House" or "My Happy Town" so I decided to leave Roblox until tomorrow. The next day I returned straight away to Roblox. I found that my account was terminated. The moderator note just said "Thank you for your appointment. I enjoyed curing you." I knew this note wasn't from an actual moderator, but from G0Z himself. In the end I made a new Roblox account. I learned that I should always pay attention to suspicious games and usernames.